Definition of a cop
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: As officers we fear the worst but what happens when the worst actually happens. The story was originally called falling for the pecks I changed after getting a new I idea!:-) includes many rookie blue characters
1. Chapter 1

" Nash-peck I'm going to ask you one more time what happened on the day of Novemeber 12."

"I have told you everything,I don't need you interrogating me anymore!" track fired back

"You know I thought that you would have more respect for me to tell me the truth, since I am your husband but I see you have none."Steve sighed and walked out the door

"Steve,you know Traci would never do anything like that jeopardizing your family."Gail said

"You know Gail,why don't you go find something else to do and let me handle this one."Steve said angry

"Gail,he's just upset that's all don't take it to personally."holly said

"I have an idea what if I talked to Traci ,I know I'm not a cop,or anything but I do kind of know the science of the pecks and you guys tend to be very complicated people. I'll go n off the record."holly said

"We'll have to ask my brother,unfortunately." Gail said sighing

"I'll ask

**Should I continue? I don't own anything**


	2. Protocol

**New chapter enjoy thanks for reading I don't own anything:-) **

"Gail,he's just upset that's all don't take it to personally."holly said

"I have an idea what if I talked to Traci ,I know I'm not a cop,or anything but I do kind of know the science of the pecks and you guys tend to be very complicated people. I'll go n off the record."holly said

"We'll have to ask my brother,unfortunately." Gail said sighing

"I'll ask

Gail walked away to go find steve she stopped at the break room when she saw him getting coffee.

"Hey."she said

"Hey,look I am sorry about being so rude back there."Steve said sighing

"It's okay,you need a break so I was thinking.."she said biting her lip

" What Gail?"Steve asked

"Holly wants to talk to Traci." Gail said

"No."Steve said walking out

"Why not?"Gail asked

"Gail this is not an intervention,it's a case,specifically my case and most of all my wife."he said

"But-"

"No buts Gail!"he said going to his office."

Gail sighed

t

"Hey holly."Gail said walking to holly sitting outsid

" Hey so what did he say?"she asked hopeful

"He said go for it."gail said nervous

"You won't be disappointed I promise!"she said walking into the interrogation room.

"Hey Holly ten minutes okay."Gail said

Holly gave her two thumbs up

Steve Peck's office

"Yeah I know the deadline okay,you let me worry about this said frustrated hanging up the phone

Swarek knocked on the door

"Detective swarek,how can i help you."Steve asked

"Steve I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job and Traci's your wife and I respect that,but she is my partner and I'm going to back her up no matter what,and I'm telling you she would never pull something like this."Sam said

"Is that so?"Steve asked leaning. Back in his chair

Sam nodded

"Don't you think I believe that but I am just following protocol."he said standing up

"Following protcol,so letting your sister's girlfriend/friend whatever they are interrogate her is following protcol."Sam said

Steve pushed passed Sam heading to the interrogation room

Interrogation room

"hey traci." Holly said entering the room

"Holly what are you doing here?"Traci asked

"Relax I'm just here to talk to you as as a friend off the record."Holly said taking a seat

Steve entered the back of the interrogation room where gail was

"Gail what the hell,I said no!"Steve said angry

"Steve calm down I was just trying to help."Gail said

"Turn the mic on."Steve said sighing

Traci/holly:

"What's your son's name?

" Leo." Traci smiled and laughed a little

"Am I missing something?" holly asked curious

"Oh no,its just when jerry first found out about Leo he said that it's funny that his name is Leo because he's a leo."she said smirking

"Do you miss Jerry?" Holly asked

"Yes,sometimes I feel like I'm going to forget him."Traci said honestly

"Because of Steve?"Holly asked

"Steve came in after jerry and changed my whole world,his persistence,he made me laugh,I can't stay angry at him for to long."she smiled and began to fiddle with her wedding ring.

"I know those pecks aren't easy to fall in love with."Holly joked

"But once you reach the center of their heart your locked in forever."Traci said smiling

"I couldn't hurt steve if I tried,I love him."Traci said honestly

"


	3. Targets

**New chapter and changed title iI don't own anythi thanks for reading!:-) **

Traci/holly:

"What's your son's name?

" Leo." Traci smiled and laughed a little

"Am I missing something?" holly asked curious

"Oh no,its just when jerry first found out about Leo he said that it's funny that his name is Leo because he's a leo."she said smirking

"Do you miss Jerry?" Holly asked

"Yes,sometimes I feel like I'm going to forget him."Traci said honestly

"Because of Steve?"Holly asked

"Steve came in after jerry and changed my whole world,his persistence,he made me laugh,I can't stay angry at him for to long."she smiled and began to fiddle with her wedding ring.

"I know those pecks aren't easy to fall in love with."Holly joked

"But once you reach the center of their heart your locked in forever."Traci said smiling

"I couldn't hurt steve if I tried,I love him."Traci said honestly

"Stop it."Steve said looking at gail

"Why,Steve she's clearly getting somewhere,more than you or swarek."Gail reasonrd

"Yeah,,she's making Traci look like an innocent wife,when right now she's a suspect my suspect. This is not in your's or holly's job description so I want her out now."he said running his hand through his hair

"Tell me."Gail whispered

"What?"Steve asked

"What happened?"she asked furrowing her eyebrows

Steve sighed have a seat

Two nights ago

"Hey detective."Traci said smiling

"Hello, how can i help you?"he said swiveling around in his chair.

Traci smirked leaning on his desk

"You know IA is on the department's back again for having two married detectives."she said sighing

"I've heard what are they suggesting we do this time switch departments or resign?"he asked lifting his eyebrows

"Splitting up wouldn't be so bad Steve."Traci suggested

" Are you kidding I love it here and I know you do to,besides I like being able to have my sandwich and my choclate in the same place."Steve said sitting traci on his lap

Traci smirked about to kiss him.

Oliver cleared his throat "now don't get me wrong I love the PDA you guys have going on however IA doesn't so let's not give them anything else to harass me. About." Oliver said eating his sandwhich

"Yes sir,but she is very handsy."he said smirking

"How are we doing with IA?"Traci asked

"Well,they haven't said anything but I've heard talk about a mandatory split." oliver said

Traci looked at her feet.

"Hey,trac. Don't worry about okay."Steve said holding her chin

Traci walked to the parking lot to see Sam in am very deep conversation on his phone." hey."Traci said

"Hey."he said

"You umm talked to Andy yet?"traci asked

"No,I don't know if i can tell her."sam said

"What about you,you tell peck?"he asked

Traci shook her head

"What if it happens again Sam it's going to be our heads on the line."Traci said on the verge of tears

"It won't happen again I promise." Sam said hugging Traci in a friendly way.

"Hey,did I miss something?"Steve said interrupting the embrace

"Nope,just talking."Traci said

Steve nodded "ready?"he asked

Traci nodded

Present day

"That's it I need you to get swarek and get him in an interrogation room now."Steve said

"Get holly out of there now."Steve ordered

"Wait, Steve what is it?"Gail asked

"Their targets."steve said


	4. Signed up

**New Chapter Thanks for reading I don't own anything!:-) **

**Preaent day**

"That's it I need you to get swarek and get him in an interrogation room now."Steve said

"Get holly out of there now."Steve ordered

"Wait, Steve what is it?"Gail asked

"Their targets."steve said

Interrogation room A

**Sam Pov**

the room was still and quiet the truth burning through both of us. "Why can't we tell them?"Traci asked quiet

I sighed in frustration

"Because it's just going to make it all worst it's like painting a red circle on your families head."I said

"Sam don't you think I know that,but lets be very clear I did not sign up to be in this position, lieing to my husband,keep secrets from my boss i-."

"Stop it!"I interrupted her

"You signed up for this when you became a cop,you said protecting society by any means necessary well keeping this secret safe is any means necessary!"I said getting up from the table.

( Flashback)

"Hey,traci?" I called

"Yeah?"she said

"What do you want to order chinese,pizza?"I asked tripping over something pointy.

I sighed picking up her heel

'McNally never wore these,thank god'i thought to myself placing it on the couch.

"What were you thinking?"she asked her arms folded

"Ring,ring."the phone rang

"Hold that thought."I said tripping over the matching heel and picking it up.

"Hey,jimmy man what's up?"I answered

Traci went to go grab her headset to listen to the call

"What's that noise,umm my girlfriend is trying to make spaghetti again."I laughed nervously putting my finger to my mouth to shush Traci.

"NE Roosevelt avenue at 8:45?"I asked

" We'll meet you there."I said hanging up

I folded my arms across my chest

"Could you have been any louder?"I asked

"What's the plan?"she asked

"Well i have a gun deal going on at club INSANE, you are my girlfriend."

"Let's hit it!" I clapped my hand

She stood there thinking

"What?" I asked

"Well,swarek girlfriend would dress like Andy,but Dave's girlfriend would dress like?"she asked more than stated

"A stripper from head to toe!"I said smirking

Traci frowned and flicked me off

"I love you to sweetheart."I joked

**(End of flashback)**

**Preasent Day**

**Sam Pov**

I laughed a little thinking about that night

"What?"Traci asked

" I was thinking about when we felt Dave's girlfriend should be a stripper."I said trying to lighting the mood

"Oh,yes I believe the name was candy."she said laughing

"remember the taxi guy hitting on you." I said

"Yeah,he sang the whole song all the way to the club."she said laughing

"I want candy!"we said in unison

"Remember at the club when the girl hit on you."she said sipoing her coffee

"Oh I remember her name was M-,maybe we should stop talking about this."I said looking at the glass window.

Back of interrogation room A

**Steve POV**

"Last year,at any point did Sam just disappear?"Steve asked

"Yep,Traci too." She said knowingly

I nodded

"I remember wanting to call her and ask her what I should do because in reality he was doing the same thing I did it to him."she said sighing

"Traci, warned me a few month's before,when she woke up saying don't be upset if in the future she's not there when I wake up just know she'll be back in a little while. I ran my finger through my hair

"What happened so bad that neither one of them will tell us?"she said crossing her arms

"Whatever it is it has something to do with Kelson king."I said receiving a look of fear from Andy


	5. Shirtless

**New Chapter Thanks for reading I don't own anything:-) **

Back of interrogation room A

Steve POV

"Last year,at any point did Sam just disappear?"Steve asked

"Yep,Traci too." She said knowingly

I nodded

"I remember wanting to call her and ask her what I should do because in reality he was doing the same thing I did it to him."she said sighing

"Traci, warned me a few month's before,when she woke up saying don't be upset if in the future she's not there when I wake up just know she'll be back in a little while. I ran my finger through my hair

"What happened so bad that neither one of them will tell us?"she said crossing her arms

"Whatever it is it has something to do with Kelson king."I said receiving a look of fear from Andy

Andy POV

'Why would my best friend and my so called boyfriend be keeping secrets from me.? I know they went undercover together the couldn't have..' 'No,Traci loves Steve and I'm her best friend.'I thought

.

" Hey."Steve said behind her

"Hey."I said pouring coffee

"You looked a little shaken up back there." he said

"Aren't you I mean Kelson king he's the biggest thug ever to walk the earth."I said sipping my coffee

Steve ran his finger through his hair,and nodded

"I'll umm talk to you later. he said walking out

The thought burning in my mind had to be let free

"Wait, Steve.." I said regretting it a little

"Yeah?"he said

"Do you think that Traci and Sam... ya know?"I asked afraid of the answer

"It crossed my mind but it has to be something bigger than that."he said reassuringly

I sighed and nodded my head

Interrogation room A

"Alright it's almost the end of our shifts,and since we did not officially arrest you you can go home."Steve said to Sam and Traci

Sam walked out first leaving Steve and Traci in an awkward position

" Ready to go home?"Steve said weirdly

Traci nodded

Steve/Traci's house

"Hey my little man!"Traci said to sj

" Hey mom,dad"Leo said

"Hey Leo how was your day?" Traci asked picking sj up

"Great."he said texting

Traci shook her head

"Teenagers, steve said"

"Goodnight mr and the sitter said leaving."

"Goodnight Emily."they said in unison

"Dada!"sj said

"Aww her you go."Traci said handing him to Steve

Andy apartment

"You and I go hard at each other like were going to war.."Andy sang as maroon 5 blared from her speakers

'Knock knock'

Andy paused the music to answer the door

"Hey."nick said

"Hey,come in."she said

"I brought pizza and a movie."nick said sitting the box on the counter

"Cool I'll get the glasses."Andy said grabbing two glasses from the cabinet

nick grabbed the soda from the refrigerator

"Hey be careful with that I drop-."Andy laughed

as nick was soaked in

"Washer machine is in the back."she said laughing

Nick smiled

"You think that's funny?"nick asked smiling

"You should have seen your face."she said laughing

nick retreated to the back room

"Aww little marine man is upset."she said cleaning the mess

'Knock,knock'

Andy went to get the door smiling about nick

"Hey."Sam said

"Hey,what are you doing here?"she asked

"I think we need to talk."he said his hands in his pockets

"Hey Andy,where is your laundry s-."nick appeared shirtless in the doorway.

Sam tensed up

"I guess I'm interrupting,so goodnight."Sam said walking away

"Sam Wait!"Andy said


End file.
